For the heart I once had
by SommarMorgon
Summary: It all started one night when Tarja and Jukka went to the liquor store.


"Cut,cut,cut! Good God,really? Do you even call that music? That was terrible! Tuomas,you're not even pretending to play that piano good. Marco,just,no. Tarja,you look stupid. I can't do this! This music video is going to kill me!" The director raged throwing papers around.

"You know what? We will just leave. I can't deal with you." Tuomas growled as he walked out of the studio.

"That went well." I sighed following him out as the others in the band tagged along behind me.

When we got outside Tuomas was already way ahead of us,raging as he walked down the road and I slightly giggled.

"God,he gets mad too easily. He needs to get laid or something." I commented to Marco as he walked by my side.

"I will agree with you on that one ." He replied laughing. "God,what has his dick in a wad today?" Jukka asked as him and Emppu caught up with us.

"Not sure,but that director is an ass hole,guess I can't blame him for storming out like that." Emppu replied squinting his eyes as the sun shined down.

"Damn,the sun is actually out today,that's odd for Finland weather." Marco said as the warm rays consumed us as we walked.

"I love it,it's never warm here." I said reaching my arms up to the sky.

"I wonder if were ever going to get that Nemo video down,I feel like were missing something in it." Jukka pondered as he played around with his earings.

"What do you think were missing?" I asked,slightly cocking my head to the side.

"Hmm,I don't know... The song just doesn't sound right to me."He replied,now looking deep into thought.

"Are you saying there's something wrong with my singing?" I asked raising an eyebrow.

"No,no,no. Nothing like that. It just needs something else. I'm not sure what though."

"Oh,well,okay then." I said shrugging my shoulders.

Later that night

"So,are we going to do anything tonight or are we just gonna sit here?" I asked after a long silence at Marco's house.

"Well,what is it that you want to do Tarja?" Tuomas asked,still looking a little uptight about the whole music video thing.

"I don't know. Anyone got any money to get some alcohol?" I asked as I picked the black polish from my nails. "Yea,I got a little money on me,I can go get us some Finlandia or something." Jukka replied standing up.

"Okay awesome,I'll go with you." I said wiggleing my hands until he helped me up off of the couch.

Once we pulled into the parking lot we both got out of Jukka's van and headed inside the liquor store,both of us pausing as a stunning woman stood at the cash register singing along with a song playing on the radio.

"Well damn that's quite a good voice you got there." Jukka said with a smile.

The lady stopped singing and looked up with wide eyes. "Good God,you scared me." She said putting a hand to her chest.

"Sorry didn't mean to startle you." Jukka said with a chuckle.

"Oh,no,it's absolutely fine. I should be paying attention to who's coming in and out of my I can help you two find?" She asked as she walked up to us.

"Yes,could you show us where the Finlandia would be?" I replied.

"Of course,right this way."She said with a smile.

"So what's your name?" Jukka mused as he walked next to her.

"Anette,why do you ask?"

"Oh,just curious,I really like that voice of yours."

"Are you serious? I'm not that good." She said shaking her head.

"No,really,you are good." I added.

"You two look really familiar,have I met you before?" She asked turning fully to us.

"Have you heard of the band called Nightwish?" Jukka replied.

"Yes,a few times." She said nodding her head.

"Well,I'm the drummer,and Tarja here is the singer."

"Oh,wow! I have famous people in my store!" She said grinning.

"Yes,and I was thinking,we've really been missing something in our song called Nemo,and I think it's an extra female voice. I like your voice a lot,so I want to see what Tuomas thinks about you dueting with Tarja in it." Jukka said nodding his head.

"Are you serious? I'd love to!" She said excitedly.

"I'd love for you to as well." I commented with a smile.

After we got her phone number and address we bought a shit load of alcohol and headed back over to Marco's house,talking about Anette the whole time.

"Good God,she was fucking hot." Jukka said with a sly grin.

"Yea,I think i'll have to agree with you on that one,she was pretty gorgeous." I replied with a laugh as we pulled into the driveway.

"What do you think about the whole duet thing?" He asked me as we stepped out of the van.

"I think it may be a pretty good idea,but I don't really know what Tuomas is going to think about it." I said holding out my arms as he handed me some of the alcohol bottles.

"Yea,maybe we should just get him really trashed and then ask him." Jukka stated smiling.

After a long night of drinking a partying Tuomas agreed to have the liquor store lady,Anette,sing with me in the song,but he proclaimed that he wanted to hear her voice before he made final decisions.

It took me hours to fall asleep,because all I could see in my head was her face,so perfect and beautiful. When I finally did pass out,all I did was dream of her.


End file.
